


My mate

by manda_chanxp



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Complete, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is a rare tiger neko but is an outcast in his village cause he's gay and the elders of his village want him to have children. then After someone trys to make Ichigo as their mate Grimmjow get's in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An orange haired teen with orange trigger striped cat ears and a matching tail was walking down the street, all the fellow neko staring at him as if there was something wrong. His head was down hiding his honey brown eyes from everyone. Only one pair of teal eyes didn’t look at him with disgust but rather want and lust. He walked down getting more glares as he moved. Everyone hated him for something he couldn’t even control. He was a very rare breed of neko, a Bengal Tiger which rarely shows up. Everyone wants him to keep the breed going just one problem he had no interest in women. Because of this the elders of the village keep trying to turn him straight and until he is no one wanted anything to do with him, not even his family. After he came out as gay his father, being a doctor, had kicked him out making him live on his own and get a job. That hurt him the most it would have been fine if he wasn’t a rare breed, others were allowed to be gay but because he was so rare he was shunned.  


He walked up the start up the stairs to his apartment the one with the teal eyes right behind him. “Are you going to tell me what you want or just keep following me?” He said, while turning around to face the person. He saw a tall man with an eye patch and a big grin on his face. His hair was spiked but unlike the other you could see that he gelled it up.  


“Could tell I was following you Ichi,” He said then licked his lips.  


“What do you want Kenpachi?” Ichigo asked glaring at the much larger man.  


“Like I said last time I saw you,” He said wrapping his arms around his waist pulling into his large chest. Ichigo started trying to push the other away only to get pulled back. “You’re going to mine and I don’t care if you like it.” Without a thought, the tiger starting fighting to get out of the arms of the man holding him.  


“I told you know how many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to be your mate! Why don’t you just find someone else?” He said while he fought more. All the while the blue eyes watched getting more pissed off. Without a thought, he stepped out from where he was hiding and grabbed onto the others shoulder making him to face him.  


“Why don’t you just walk away?” He said squeezing his hand inflecting pain on the larger man. Kenpachi then let go of Ichigo and turned to the person who got in his way. His face went slightly pale seeing the sky blue hair and blue eyes with teal marks under them. This could only belong to one person in the village. His name was Grimmjow and he was the best hunter in the entire village. He also just happened to be a rare breed just like Ichigo, a blue panther.  


“Fine, I’ll see you later strawberry.” He said then left, leaving the tiger with the panther.  


“Thanks for saving me,” Ichigo said blushing lightly. However before he could say any more he was put over the panther’s shoulder. “Wait what are you doing?” He said while trying to break free from the others hold. He then started walking, dragging Ichigo alone with him. Ichigo tried to scream only to have a hand over his mouth. As Grimmjow walked, he stayed away from the main streets, staying on the back alleys. It was getting late and most people where at home but he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing them over. Soon he was in the forest outside the village and put his tiger on the cold floor. “What are you planning?” He said backing up until he hit a tree. The tree shook a little bit droping some leaves but was big enough to stop him from moving.  


“I’m going to make you my mate before anyone else can even think about taking you.” He said as he got down to the others eye level, ripping off his shirt.  


“No… Stop,”  


“Hey at least I’m not Kenpachi, besides you’re going to need someone to protect you.” He said looking into the others eyes. “Think about if you’re my mate no one will mess with you ever again and you’ll be able to live without all those assholes.” Ichigo though for a moment, blushing the whole time doing so.  


“Fine, just be careful,” The tiger said as he gave a small nod watching the other grin. Ichigo then watched as his soon-to-be mate took off his shirt and placed it on the ground, moving the tiger so his back was laying on it. He blushed more as his pants where pulled off leaving his naked as the day he was born for all to see. Grimmjow just crashed their lips together while Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck pull him closer. When he felt his bottom lip being licked he opened his mouth letting the others tongue inside. He then pulled away once the needs for air came so Grimmjow pulled away, letting his beta breathe. A the other was catching his breath he started kissing his chest and neck sucking on the suck leaving as many marks as he could so others would know he was taken and to stay away.  


“Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?” He asked while he worked his way down. Once he reached the others penis he stopped giving it a long lick then taking the head in his mouth. While he was doing that he pulled out a bottle from his back pocket and poured some the gel on his fingers before rubbing the others hole hearing him moan more. The panther pushed two inside stretching the unused hole then started thrusting them lightly. All that could be hear throughout the forest was Ichigo’s loud moaning and panting, which only turned the other on more. It was a good thing he took the other here otherwise someone would have come and see what was wrong only to find them going at it and get both of them in trouble. The elders of the village gave word to the whole village saying that Ichigo is not allowed to be with anyone who is male, in hopes that he will just give up and have children with some women. It would be even worse, since Grimmjow is a rare breed as well. making it so he won’t have any children to carry on his breed.  


Soon Ichigo was moving his hips into Grimmjow’s fingers telling him that he was ready for something a lot bigger. The fingers where pulled out and the panther pulled off his pants showing Ichigo a rather long, thick and hard piece that was ready to enter him. Grimmjow then grabbed the bottle again and poured some on his hand which he used to rub all over his cock. “Get on your hands and knees,” He demanded watching his soon-to-be-mate moved, his ass in the air, facing Grimmjow making him drool a bit. He lined himself up then pushed all the way in with one hard thrust, hearing the tiger scream in pleasure and pain. He waited as long as he could for Ichigo to adjust. The tightness around him proved to be too much so he started moving lightly rocking his hips back in forth.  


“So good,” Ichigo moaned out while his mate started speeding up each thrust hitting his prostate. Soon both could feel their release coming, Grimmjow then wrapped his teeth around the back of his mates neck. He bit down leaving his mark that would never leave the other proving that he was his mate and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Once you had a mate you stayed with them until you or the other died. Soon nether one could take it anymore and then Ichigo cummed all over Grimmjow’s shirt and Grimmjow filling the body below him. After the panther caught his breath he pulled out seeing that his mate has passed out. A small smile formed on his face and he got the Tiger dressed and picked him up. He then started walking to the villige entrance only to be stopped by the guards who just happen to keep the village safe along with making sure people do what the elders of the village say.  


“Do you realize how much trouble you’re in Grimmjow?” Once asked wearing full armor making it so you can tell none of them apart.  


“Yep but I think it was worth it,” He said then started walking again. “Oh, have fun explaining why you didn’t stop me.” He said grinning while he took his new mate to his house that they were going to be sharing.  


:3  


Grimmjow and Ichigo have been together for about a week now. The elders had tried to punish Grimmjow only to have his whole fan club threaten to leave the village and they could not afford to have half the girls in the village leave and if they did anything to Ichigo, Grimmjow would take his mate and leave and his fan club would leave as well. At the moment, Grimmjow was petting his mates back who at the moment was throwing up. For some reason the tiger wasn’t able to hold anything he ate down. “Ichigo, you have to go see the doctor, I’ll even go with you to make sure everything is alright.”  


“No I’m not going there; I’ll be fine after I take some medication.” Ichigo said as he wiped his mouth clean.  


“We tried that remember, you couldn’t keep it down long enough for it to kick in. I’m taking you to the doctor whether you like it or not.” He said as he picked his tiger up and left the house while his mate was kicking and screaming the whole time. As they walked people passed them by, not sure if they should help or just keep walking, acting like nothing was going on. Soon they were at the door of the only doctor’s place in the village. Grimmjow opened the door to see a tall black haired man seeing in a chair wearing a doctors coat.  


“Can I help you two with something,” He asked not able to see the person over Grimmjow’s shoulders. The panther then placed his mate down onto the bed.  


“He’s been throwing up for the last few days.” Grimmjow said watching the doctor’s eyes go wide. He got up as fast as he could, getting the things he would need for a checkup. After that he moved over to the tiger.  


“If you hadn’t been feeling well, why didn’t you just come in son?” He asked with sadness in his voice. Grimmjow’s eyes went slightly wide after hearing that but he still stayed close to his mate.  


“I didn’t think I was welcome,” He said as a hand was placed to his tummy. He then took out his stethoscope to his son’s stomach hearing a small heartbeat inside.  


“I need to do a quick test then I’ll know what’s wrong.” He said as he pulled out a syringe and draws some blood. “This will only take a few minutes. “He said while he left the room.  


“I’m sorry if you just would have told me then I wouldn’t have forced to come here.” Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around his mate pulling his close. At that moment Ichigo’s dad came back into the room.  


“Oh Ichigo, I’m so happy for you.” He yelled pulling his son into a bone crushing hug. “I can’t wait to see my grandchild.” He said making the mates jaw’s drop.  


“Wait what do you mean Grandchild,” Grimmjow asked.  


“Well you guys did do it during mating season what do you think would happen.” The doctor said letting go of his son who looked like he was about to pass out.  


The end  


Ichigo- why I’m I pregnant *pissed off*  
Manda- Cause I decided you would be.  
Grimmjow- But Ichi I think you’ll make a great mommy. *Rubs Ichigo’s tummy.* Besides, it was a lot of fun making it.  
Ichigo- I can’t believe you two. *stomps off* *Grimmjow runs after him*  
Manda- Anyway I hope you like the story please review and favorite oh and thank GoldenKitty.


	2. chapter two

Ichigo was lying in bed with his mate right beside him rubbing his stomach. He had finally stopped throwing up thanks to the pills his father had given him. During the encounter something had been found out. It turns out the elders had forced Ichigo’s dad to kick him out of the house and not to contact him until he was straight. He was happy to know that he had his family back and there was nothing the elders could to stop that anymore.  


“I wonder how many there are going to be.” Grimmjow said smiling, already used to the idea of being a father.  


“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Ichigo asked rolling over so that he was on top of his mate.  


“I’m sure,” He said then grabbed his lovers’ ass making him moan. “Besides now the old ass creeps can’t say anything about us being together.” He said as he worked a hand down the back of the others pants. However before they could get any farther there was a knock at the door making Grimmjow growl as he moved his tiger off of him. He and Ichigo then moved to the door and opened it seeing three of the guards standing there. “Can we help you with something?”  


“We have been order to being both of you to the elders, so if you come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt.” Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow’s arm while they walked out.  


“Don’t worry I’ll protect you and the cub, no matter what they try.” Grimmjow said giving him mate a smile then pulled him to his side. The guards went around them making so they couldn’t make a run for it. Soon they found them self in front of a large building in middle of the whole village. The building was where they had all the meeting in the village as well as where the elders lived. They were moved through the halls to a room with lots of chairs each one filled by one of the elders. Ichigo and Grimmjow where moved to the middle of the room and the guards left. “So what do you want with us?”  


“We have heard that the tiger is with child is that true.” The one sitting in the very middle of the group said not rising from his seat.  


“And if he is what are you planning on doing?” the panther said putting Ichigo into his chest.  


“We were just making sure, you see both of you are rare breeds and we need to both to have children so that your breed dose not die out. If the tiger indeed does have a cub or two growing in him we won’t have to worry about it. So is he or is he not?”  


“Yes I’m pregnant,” Ichigo said turning to face him. “If you have any questions ask my dad.” He said turning around .  


“I will warn you that if you do not have at least one cub, we both will be punished. We will give you four months to show up here with the cub or cubs.” He said then dismissed the two neko’s.  


“So what should we do? I don’t want to hand our cubs over to them.” Ichigo said once they got back to the apartment.  


“They said they just wanted to see if they try anything other than that I’ll stop it. You just relax too much stress in bad for the cub.” Grimmjow said as he helped Ichigo over to the bed. “Now why don’t we pick up where we left off…” Grimmjow said into his mates neck.  


“Maybe later, I feel a bit tired now,” Ichigo said while he rolled over on to his side. Grimmjow growled but moved to his back wrapping his arms around him pulling him close.  


“Fine but once I wake up there’s no stopping me from having that ass.” He said the fell asleep his mate in his arms. A few hours later Grimmjow woke up seeing his lover who was still fast asleep. The panther grinned while he put a hand down the front of his mates pants and wrapped a hand his penis pumping him to life. Ichigo moaned while he grabbed onto the sheets still asleep. Ichigo then slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. “I said once I wake up,” He said grinning flipping them over so that he was over the other.  


TWO MONTHS LATER.  


Ichigo was now a month away from giving birth to the cub and his stomach was the size of a basketball. They had found out a few days ago that there was going to be only one and it was going to be a baby boy. At the moment they were fighting over names from the baby. Grimmjow wanted to pick a name now while Ichigo wanted to wait until they were born so see what they were find out what he looked like and how he acted.  


“Grimmjow I said where waiting and that final so just give up.” Ichigo said then rubbed his swollen tummy. “Beside we have to go to my appointment now, dad wants to make sure everything is going right with the cubs I mean they are going to be born in less than a month. He said a small smile on his face while he rubbed his tummy feeling one of the babies kick. “Grimm, quick,” He said as he grabbed the others hand letting him feel the kicking.  


“They seem happy, but we better get going or we’ll never hear the end of it.” He said as he picked his mate up not wanting him to stress his baby too much. They then let through the front door into the crowds of people. The stress was clear since the elders were having an argument. Ichigo was too sick to go thanks to the life that where growing inside him. The guards have been showing up every day to make sure everything was going along well with him. They walked up to the doctor’s office and went inside seeing Ichigo’s father waiting for them. Ichigo lay down on the bed and pulled up his shirt.  


“Good to see you son,” He said rubbing some gel on the others oversized belly and took the Ultrasound and put it on the gel showing the babies inside. All three looked at the screen smiling. “He’s growing fine, it looks like he might come out a bit early though.”  


“How early?” Grimmjow asked not liking the sound of that. He watched Ichigo father clean off the gel and put everything away.  


“Well he’s already fully formed, so give them a week or two. If you start feeling pain in your stomach or your water breaks come here right away or call me.” The doctor said helping his son up. “As he shouldn’t be walking that much so have him ether lying down or sitting more of the time.” He said making Grimmjow grin. He then picked the other up in his arm holding him like a new bride. After that they left and when back home. Once they got home the sun was already setting.  


“What do you want for dinner?”  


“Chocolate covered pickle,” Ichigo said making his mate gag at bit at the thought. “But it’s up to you, I picked last night.”  


“Yes but I’m not the one that has a life growing inside me.” The panther said making what Ichigo asked him to while he made something edible for himself. After that they ate and when right to bed.  


:3  


Ichigo moaned as he felt something hard rub against his ass. He opened his eyes and slightly turned to see his panther fast asleep dry humping his ass. He laughed lightly then moved the arms around him and got out of bed moving to the bathroom. Once he was done in there he came back seeing that Grimmjow had just woken up. “You know you look really sexy right now.”  


“Sorry Grimm you have to wait a few weeks before we can do anything.” Ichigo said smiling lightly. “Can’t have you hurting the cub,”  
“I know but once he’s out of there you ass will be mine.” He said while he got out of bed wrapping his arms around the other. While they were holding each other Ichigo started getting a sharp pain in his belly.  


“Grimmjow, I think we might need to go like now,” Ichigo said pain in his voice.  


“Why what’s wrong,” He asked freckling out a bit.  


“Looks like dad might have been wrong about the date now take me to the doctor’s before I rip your fucking head off,” Ichigo said while he was growled at his mate. Grimmjow then picked Ichigo up on his back and ran out the door. No one was on the street thanks to it being so early in the morning. When they got to the doctor’s office Grimmjow pounded on the door until the doctor opened it.  


“Do you guys have any idea of the time?” He said yawning. Then when he saw how much pain his son was in he realized what was going on. He opened the door and pulled them in to the office. Ichigo was lied down on the bed his pants where pulled off and his legs where spread. “Grimmjow grab those towels over there and hand them to me,” the panther did what he was told then moved over to his mate grabbing his hand. “You need to start pushing now, Son,” Ichigo screamed but did as he was told. Soon crying could be hear in the room. The doctor moved over to the sink and cleaned the bloody new born off then handed him to the parents. The baby had blue hair that was just a bit lighter than his father and brown eyes. He had small tiger ear’s on his head with a matching tail. Ichigo rocked the baby lightly stopping his crying.  


“He’s beautiful,” Grimmjow said then kissed his mates cheek. “So what should we name him?”  


“Sora,” Ichigo said then lightly petted his sons cheek. “Do you want to hold him?” Ichigo asked his dad who was about to head out of the room.  


“Are you sure?” He asked while Ichigo nodded handing his son over to his father. He rocked the baby lightly then handed him to the father. “I’m going to go get your sisters I’m sure they would want to see him.” Ichigo smiled watching his father leave. Grimmjow held Sora close smiling down at his son who had falling asleep already. “We should head home soon. It would be easier for both of you to sleep, It’s a good thing we have to room already set up for him.”  


“You have a point everyone one might come here to see him.” After that Ichigo’s family come in and after some talking and holding the baby Ichigo and Grimmjow left taking little Sora with them.  


:3  


While the small family was watching a movie Sora started crying showing that he was hungry and need to be fed. The tiger pulled off his shirt showing that his breast was filled with milk for the baby. He moved Sora’s small mouth to his nipple and the baby took it in his mouth sucking. While the baby was eating Grimmjow moved to the other side of his mates chest.  


“He seemed too really like that stuff,” He said then poked it. “Mind if I have a taste,” He said then licked it. Before Ichigo could answer Grimmjow he started sucking. Ichigo moaned as a hand moved between his legs.  


“Not now at least wait until Sora’s in bed.” Ichigo said while moaning.  


“Fine,” he said petting his sons head. “I’ll be in bed waiting for you.” The panther said then left the room. Ichigo laughed lightly then took the now finished baby to his bed and almost ran to his mate who was already ready to go.  


He opened the door to their bed room seeing Grimmjow lying there naked waiting from his mate. Ichigo licked his lips while he moved over to the bed while he stripped. However before he could get on the bed there was a knock at the door. Grimmjow got off pissed. “I’ll be right back so be ready for me.” He said then licked the others neck making him moan. Ichigo nodded then finished striping.  


“Don’t take too long or I’ll start without you.” He said watching the other run butt ass naked not to miss out on anything his lover could give him. Grimmjow walked over to the door and opened it letting the guards on the other side see him naked.  


“If you can’t tell, I’m in the middle of something so why don’t you hurry this up?” He said glaring.  


“We were ordered to take you, your mate and your so called child to the elders.”  


“Do you think this can wait a few minutes you see my mate his really horny right now and it’s been awhile since I fucked his into the bed.”  


“We can give you 20 minutes, but that’s all.” Grimmjow grinned and slammed the door shut, running to the bedroom to see Ichigo on his hands and knees ass in the air and two fingers in his ass. “I see you already started,” He said moving to the bed and gave his mate a spanking. He then watched while he pushed the last finger in. “Where going to have to make this quick, the guards are waiting outside for us to finish.” He said pulling the others fingers out and pulled out the lube rubbing some on his swollen member. Once it was slick enough the panther thrusted inside. He gave no time for Ichigo to adjust he just started thrusting as hard as he could. Ichigo screamed when his prostate was hit.  


“God… Harder Grimm…” He moaned loud enough to where Grimmjow was sure the men outside could. The panther did as he asked giving his mate what he wanted. Before long they both come Grimmjow filling his mate and Ichigo on the sheets. “Do you think we have time to clean up?” Ichigo asked once his mate pulled out letting his ‘milk’ drip out and run down his legs.  


“A cat bath,” Grimmjow said grinning as he moved to lick his mate only to be stopped.  


“That will just lead to another round! Why don’t you just get me a towel so I can clean myself off.” The panther pouted but did as they were told. Once they were both clean and dressed Ichigo moved to the babies room and pulled him out of his crib holding him in his arms. He then wrapped a blanket around his baby and moved to the door where Grimmjow was waiting with a few guards. They then left. While they were walking people kept looking to the mates and the small bundle in the tigers arms. However while they were walking Sora started crying making even more people look over to them. Most of the village already knew they had a child him being a month old now. Ichigo started rocking him trying to calm him down while they walked into the place in the middle of the village.  


“Looks to see that you you’re telling us the truth but how do we know that the child is really yours?” The elder in the middle asked while he stood. Grimmjow then moved closer to his mate while Ichigo held little Sora closer to his chest while he tried to get him to stop crying.  


“Don’t even about touching ether one of them and I will rip you to shreds.” Grimmjow said as he growled.  


“All we need is to see him,” Ichigo then moved the blanket letting them see the tiger ears and blue hair.  


“Is that good enough for you?” He asked glaring at them. “Now, if you don’t mind… I have to take him home and have Grimm change him.” After he said that the elders nodded while the panthers face went pale.  


“However, we expect you have more as soon as you can.” Grimmjow then grinned while they left thinking about what was just asked of him.  


“You know, that means there will be long waiting times between sex if you keep getting me pregnant like the first time.” Ichigo said watching the smile on his mates face go away as fast as it came.  


The End  


Manda- I hope everyone liked part two.  
Grimmjow- Come on we all want to see what happens next can’t you add the part where I fuck Ichi’s brain out.  
Ichigo- No she can’t beside your sleep on the couch anyway. *smiling*  
Grimmjow- You really think you can stop me? * Grimmjow tackles Ichigo to the ground and starts stripping him.  
Manda- Well I’m going to watch this I hope you guys liked please review and favorite. *Pulls out popcorn*


End file.
